


With some help

by FredAndGeorgeForever



Series: Torchwood Bingo Fest 2020 [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: COE Fix-it, Cardiff, F/M, Fix-It, Jack Harkness' Coat, London, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Series 03 Fix-It: Children of Earth (Torchwood), janto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredAndGeorgeForever/pseuds/FredAndGeorgeForever
Summary: Ianto Jones could've sworn he died. But someone comes to him with a special mission to restore the future as it should've been.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper & Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper & Jack Harkness & Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness & Team Torchwood, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Rhiannon Davies & Ianto Jones
Series: Torchwood Bingo Fest 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891957
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58
Collections: Torchwood Fan Fests: Bingo Fest 2020





	With some help

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the Torchwood Bingo Fest 2020.
> 
> So, this escalated.... Big time!

For a second, all had turned black before his eyes. He thought he’d died already. But when he opened his eyes and he could feel himself lying in Jack’s lap, he knew it was going to end.

‘’It’s all my fault.’’ Reached his ears.

‘’No, It’s not.’’ He said, convinced of his case. Why should this be Jack’s fault? Tears clouded his vision and everything around him was rather blurry.

‘’Don’t speak. Save your breath.’’ He had to do it. This was his last chance, his last chance to be truthful with Jack. This was his chance.

‘’I love you.’’ Although far too late, he was glad the - what seemed such simple words - left his lips, finally.

‘’Don’t.’’ A single lone tear found its way down and his eyes closed again. The darkness, the inevitable darkness was coming closer, he could feel it.

‘’Ianto? Ianto. Ianto, stay with me. Ianto, stay with me, please. Stay with me, please.’’ He’d wanted to give in, it was so easy. But after Jack shook his body, his eyes sprung open and he was met once again with the mourning face of his lover. His eyes focused, as far as they could.

‘’Hey, it was good. Yeah?’’ He spoke, wanting to reassure Jack that the short amount of time they had had been amazing.

‘’Yeah.’’ He saw the single lone tear on Jack’s cheek, he wanted to reach for it, but his arm didn’t work with him.

‘’Don’t forget me.’’ He asked Jack. A man who could live forever would easily forget all the friends, all the lovers he had once had. But once, Jack had told him that he worked so hard on trying to remember everyone. There had been only one thing he’d wanted of Jack after he’d died. It was a simple request. To not forget him.

‘’Never could.’’

‘’A thousand years time, you won’t remember me.’’ One day, he would. One day, he would forget him, he knew that. It was inevitable. 

‘’Yes, I will. I promise.’’ The darkness came seeping closer. His eyes slowly closed. He could still feel Jack, hear Jack. The last thing he remembered before the darkness took over where Jack’s lips. But then a weird thing happened. A bright shining light took over from the darkness.

\--0O0--

He opened his eyes, in the bright and shining light. His back ached from lying on the floor. His head ached and his breath was raspy. The room, which looked exactly like his apartment. Shone in the light, and in the middle of it stood a woman. She stretched out her hand and helped him up and retreated to where she’d stood seconds ago. Something on his back made him almost fall back when he stood upright on his own. He turned his head around and saw the mess of white feathers coming from his back. His hand went fearfully to them.

‘’Don’t.’’ Came the powerful voice of the woman. Quickly his hand shot back and his attention went back to the mysterious woman. Her eyes glowed a powerful bright golden yellow.

‘’Ianto Jones.’’ She said and came a step closer to him.

‘’Yes.’’ Confused he watched the glowing woman and awaited what she was going to say.

‘’I am Bad Wolf, and I’m going to need your help.’’

‘’I’m sorry, my help? How am I, a simple human being, going to help a godlike creature?’’ He asked, perplexed about the situation.

‘’And why do you think I’m a god?’’ She asked, with every sentence spoken she took a step closer until she was standing right in front of him. Her hair was glistening and her eyes still had a golden like glow in them.

‘’It’s that or you’re an alien.’’ A laugh boomed through the air.

‘’I’m no alien. Promise, but bear with me. I need your help, as I said.’’

‘’Being dead doesn’t even give me peace.’’ He sighed but awaited what he needed to help with. He was Torchwood through and through so he would never refuse to help anyone, except when it was something seriously bad.

‘’Do you believe you’re dead?’’ She asked him intrigued. Silently he walked towards his couch and sat down on his favourite space. He could remember Jack sitting next to him on a rainy day. His head on his lap, his hand running through his hair. A sad smile crept on his face when he thought about how he could never do that again. No hot dates, no steamy nights, no rainy nights in front of the television. And god, he was even going to miss Jack’s wrong innuendo’s. Bad Wolf followed him towards the couch and sat down on Jack’s spot. His eyes went towards the kitchen where he could remember Jack getting batter all over the kitchen. The bedroom where they’d spent many nights making out. The door, where he’d spend many evenings being pinned against. His whole apartment was filled with memories of him and Jack. In the end, he closed his eyes and tried not to forget the amazing times they’d had together. His heart ached for the older man.

‘’I want to show you something.’’ She said reaching for the tv remote. He kept his eyes closed fiercely while he waited. He could hear her push buttons and click things.

‘’Ianto, open your eyes.’’ He did as she asked and opened his eyes. On the screen, he saw Jack. That man who broadcasted the stream was with them and even the woman who'd tried to kill them. A frightened kid, on a platform, was calling for his uncle Jack. A frantic woman screaming and slamming on the window she stood behind. Jack was busy typing down all sorts of things. His eyes didn't even glance at the scared child in front of him. If he had to believe the kid, Jack was his uncle, but having never met the child he was more convinced this was Jack's grandchild. Jack looked up, tears brimming in his eyes as he typed In the last key. The frightened child started screaming out of nowhere and the image turned to Jack, trying not to cry. Just when he thought he knew what was going to happen the TV turned to black.

"You don't need to see how it ended. Let's just say it was too gruesome for words." She said and put the remote next to her. She turned around on the little couch and faced him.

" This is what happened to Jack after you died. He's making this final decision because he believes he has nothing left to lose anymore. He didn't seek another solution because he believed this was the only one." She told him. All the words he'd once wanted to say had left him. How for god's sake could Jack do such a thing? A long silence followed and he was trying to figure out what to say.

"Why are you showing me this?" Was the only thing he could think about.

"Because in all the years I have watched over Jack, all the years that I have followed his antics, he has never done such a thing. He has done some gruesome things in his past to survive. But ever since he became head of torchwood, well let's just say it changed him. You changed him, for the better I might say." This was one of the things that surprised him the most.

"How can I have changed him?" His eyes showed the emotion he was feeling. It felt a bit like an emotional whiplash.

"You've accomplished more than you might think. Think about it, you've made a man who vowed never to fall in love again, fall in love with you. You've accomplished to make him feel more human again." His wings itched, he wanted to scratch them but knew how he'd been told off not to touch them.

" No… he… he doesn't love me." He rambled, he still remembered how he declared his love. How he'd loved to hear those words said back to him. How he’d made himself feel vulnerable. He knew what he'd gotten himself into when he'd started this. He knew that Jack didn't do love. He'd expected it to be just a friends with benefits situation. How wrong he'd been. He'd quickly fallen in love with the man out of time. Bad wolf laughed.

" That he hasn't said the words, doesn't mean he isn't feeling it. Some people are just afraid of saying the words. Of acknowledging it to themselves. Remember that Jack has lost many people who were very dear to him, who he loved and lost. He always has to go on." Her smile was bittersweet, her eyes full of pity.

"Let me take you with me. Let me take you into the future. A future where Jack has lost all he can think of. A future where Jack is running from his fears. Has run away from the loss he's experiencing." She said and stretched out her arm. He took her hand and in a flash, they were standing on the top of a building. It was day, as the sun above them shone at its full glory. The morning sun reflected on the buildings around them and down there on the street a lonely Captain Jack Harkness was standing. 

"London, a few months after the incident with the 456." She told him. But he didn't look at her, the only thing he could see was Jack, looking at the flowers. Looking at the pictures of the fallen. Looking up at the building towards the floor where it all happened.

" Can he see us?" He whispered.

" No, his thoughts are at people long gone. His head full of memories long past happened. He is mourning." She explained to him.

" This is his last stop before he is going to meet Gwen, he has formed a plan. A plan to leave the earth and never come back. But if it hadn't been for his vortex manipulator he'd already been gone." She told him. The glow around her had lessened but her eyes still shone as brightly as ever. All he could think about was going down there, taking Jack in his arms and telling him everything was going to be alright. He wanted, no, he needed Jack to know that he was alright.

"But why? He always said he'd vowed to protect the people of Cardiff from the creatures that came through the rift. He always said that he knew what was going to happen, then why didn't he know this was?" His brain worked faster than his mouth could and every now and then he was tripping over his own words.

"Because this was never supposed to happen. Our actions change the way the future is formed. You were never supposed to die that day. Your death lay far into the future, but something happened that changed your faith." She exclaimed. He could see Jack, he could see the tears that were streaming down his face. He could see the way he clutched something in his pocket. He could see how his hand came out of his pocket and in his fist he held Ianto’s pocket watch. The one he'd lost some time ago. Jack must've found it. 

" Can we go down?" She nodded and with a snap of her fingers they were standing just next to him. He took a step forward. He could feel Jack's breath on his face with every breath he took. His hand made its way towards his lover's face. 

"Can I touch him?" The answer never came. So his hand started to caress his beloved captain’s cheek. Jack's eyes sprung open in shock. He could see how Jack leaned into the touch. He could see how the hurt in his eyes mixed with love.

" I know it's you Ianto," Jack whispered into the air. He was just as shocked as Jack was that he could touch him. On the spur of the moment, he decided to give Jack one last goodbye. His head moved forwards and his lips came into contact with the older man's lips. He could feel the salty tears that were mixed into the kiss. And when he opened his eyes he could see the grief, the missing. But he wasn't here for nothing. After losing contact with Jack he turned around.

"What is it that you need me for?"

Within a second they were gone from Jack, gone from London and they were once again back in his flat.

"Basically, I need you to not die. I need you to be there for Jack. I need you to keep him from killing his grandchild. The other things you'll figure out along the way." She answered vaguely. He was ready for whatever his mission was going to be.

"If I give you a second chance, a do-over, will you spend it wisely?" She informed. He nodded and prepared himself for what was going to happen.

"Close your eyes." He did so and waited.

"You, Ianto Jones are destined for greater things, bigger than you can ever imagine." He could see a bright light through his eyelids. Could feel the dizziness. He heard her whisper: " good luck" before everything went black.

\--0O0--

Everything was black, slowly his mind came to conscience and he could hear all that was going on around him. He could hear someone, Gwen probably, silently crying. Could feel a hand on his chest, tugging at his tie. 

"There's nothing we can do." He could hear Gwen silently say. That, he didn't know why, but that was the specific moment he took a big gasp of breath and opened his eyes. To say they were shocked to see him once again alive was to say the least. 

"Ianto…?" Jack whispered. Gwen sat completely silent in Jack's arms. They'd been mourning above his body. He was actually feeling quite honoured that they'd miss him. gently he sat up, his body supporting on his arms. 

"This… this… you… you can't… I watched you die!" Jack looked as white as a sheet when he was talking. 

"You're dead! You died in my arms. Ianto… what…?"His body was still rather weak from his recent death, so he didn't dare do anything rash. He wanted to dash closer to them, engulf them into a hug. Reassure them that he was fine. He couldn't tell them how it had happened, he could barely explain it to himself. But he would try, as soon as they finished this business. His friends, the best friends he'd ever had in his life, kept silent all the while. As soon as he could trust his own body again, he sat up straighter and took them into a hug. He could feel their tears seeping into his blouse. It was Jack who recovered the first - Gwen's emotional levels probably didn't help a lot - but kept staring at him like he was watching a ghost. Her arms almost strangled him while he tried to shush her. Her tears didn't stop coming, but they had to take action now if they wanted to accomplish anything. He dragged his arms away from her petite body and watched her sternly.

"We're going to get through this, okay. We need to stop the government from taking away the children and we're going to defeat the 456. You get that?" He looked over his shoulder, trying to find the thing he was looking for. But the proud, big wings that had once dominated his back were gone. He no longer felt the itch between his shoulder blades. Gwen nodded and quickly wiped away the tears from her cheeks. Her mascara had smudged a bit, not waterproof then, and the bags under her eyes were proof of how long they'd run without any sleep. Squeezing her shoulder he looked at Jack, who still hadn't said anything except how he'd seen him die. His hair and clothes were in disarray and he could still see the tracks the tears had left on his cheeks. If he was honest with himself, he had expected more of Jack. He - as probably no one else except the doctor - knew how it was to die and wake up scared and alone. Knew what it felt like to feel the darkness creeping up on you, but waking up instead of finally finding the peace of death.

He knew Jack, or at least he'd thought he had, so he knew that he would come by in the end.

\--0O0--

It felt like he'd never left. They walked out of the warehouse like they hadn't just been lying death among the victims. Like they hadn't been a number among all the people lying under the red cloths. Gwen together with Rhys -making sure the information was still in a secure place - flew towards Wales. He'd asked her to pretend to his sister as if he was dead. Basically what he'd been until an hour ago. If he survived this day, if he managed to accomplish his mission, then he would come clean to his big sister. He would tell her all about his life, well maybe not about how Lisa died, but as much of the truth as he could. He owed it to her. He and Jack were retreating towards their temporary hub. They needed a plan. But the moment they walked through the door his mind turned towards something completely else.

Jack's lips claimed his in a frantic kiss. His heart bounced in his chest as he thought about what could be. But they needed to focus. After quite a while they turned up again for lack of air. Panting they stood close to each other. Their foreheads touched one another's and his eyes watched the torn man in front of him. Jack looked at him with a longing and an indescribable pain.

"I'm alive." He said, taking Jack's hand and placing it on the spot where his heart was trying to beat out of his chest. It was all the more proof that he really was back, but for how long was the question.

"I...I…lo-" he started but Ianto cut him off. He placed the index finger of his free hand on the plush lips of his lover.

" I know. " A bright smile made its way towards his own lips and - because he couldn't not do it - took the captain into his arms. His chin leaned on his shoulder as a lonely tear made its way down his cheek.

" We need a plan." He declared after a quick peck.

"Hmh"

"Come on." He managed to get himself out of Jack's grip and took possession of his lover's hand only to drag him away from the door towards the battered couch. He sat down and watched Jack sit down next to him. 

"How are we going to defeat the drug-addicted 456?" He wondered. The files still stood as a threat, so it meant that they had more freedom in what they could do. It was one of the reasons why Jack still hadn't been imprisoned. It was then that someone burst through their door. Johnson and her black-clad team sprinter towards them.

"We're going to need each other's help." She declared. That was almost all it took for them to go - willingly - with her and her team. As fast as possible they went towards the place Ianto had rather not wanted to return to. It was where Jack had been held, where they'd put him in cement and left him to die, over and over again. The memories were still fresh in his mind while they were escorted down the corridor.

"Uncle Jack!" Yelled the small boy. He still knew what had happened on the TV. What Jack had done, what was going to happen if he didn't interfere. He had to prevent this annihilation from happening. They had basically declared war on the 456 so if the children weren't being delivered they would probably all die. The choices were too cruel for words, but there had to be a loophole somewhere.

"Hey, soldier. Whoa." Jack said, his face cleared a bit while he was holding his grandson, he didn't even look old enough for such a thing.

" We haven't got time." He could hear Johnson hiss into their ears. Not loud enough for the little boy, Steven, he thought his name was, to hear - of course - but loud enough for them to understand. He kept silent while he watched his lover talk to the boy. In a way, the boy looked so much like the immortal man.

"Listen. Stay with your mom, okay. It's going to be alright, we'll play later." He promised the boy. Sometimes all a kid needed was to be lied to, to have the reassurance of better times. He handed the child over to his mother, who in turn handed him towards someone else. She, in her turn, reassured the child that she would be back. They stepped into a large dark room with more equipment than necessary.

‘’This should be everything you need. And if it’s not, we’ll find it.’’ She declared. Some things didn’t make sense in his head, but he was rather sure this was the equipment with which Jack had killed his grandson, which in turn led to the death of the 456.

‘’Uhm not to be rude, but for what is the equipment meant?’’ He asked quickly before Jack could open his mouth.

‘’ Wavelengths. The 456 are named after a wavelength, and that’s got to be the key to fighting back.’’ The stern woman told them. There had to be something, something else, come on, think quick. He thought to himself. His face might have shown, but he didn’t give a shit in the world if they knew what he was up to. He knew the man, the one that also should’ve been dead, was saying something, but he didn’t listen until a shot rang through the air. Shocked, he looked up towards Johnson.

‘’What do you think, Captain? She told me you were good. Was she right?’’ She asked Jack in return. He feared what came next as he knew Jack would comply.

‘’Let’s get to work. Get me access to the Torchwood software. Log on to the servers and, welcome back. Ianto with me.’’ He told them as he moved towards the makeshift computers. They didn’t listen to them going on about there being nothing left of the Torchwood servers and it being hacked a long time ago, he knew Tosh was brilliant so he knew she had made a loophole somewhere. And on top of that, Tosh had put such strict security on the server so everyone who would try and hack it would immediately be redirected to an empty server. Most days he really missed his bright Tosh.

‘’I’m in,’’ Ianto told Jack, they had both been trying to make one of the computers work. Ianto, hanging out a lot of the time with Tosh, had adopted some of Tosh’s computer brilliancy. That’s when the lightbulb began to light up.

‘’I know what you want us to do, but I’ve got a better idea.’’ He declared to all who would listen.

‘’And what would that be?’’ Johson asked him, her hands stood sternly on her hips, one hand still holding the loaded pistol.

‘’You want us to create a wavelength that’s going to destroy the 456 leader currently demanding all those children. And we all know what we need to use in order for that mission to succeed.’’ He told her.

‘’They said you are smart, I had no idea how smart exactly. Yes, It’s the only way.’’ She answered back to him. Everyone around them had quietened down and were watching them like they would watch a tennis match.

‘’Well, it’s not. Trust me, I have an idea. If I'm right and correct me if I'm wrong, the 456’s atmosphere is made up of Nitrosyl chloride, hydrogen chloride, nitrogen, fluorine, hydrogen cyanide, acetone and phosgene. What if we go in there, prepared this time with air masks, do you have those?’’ Johson nodded but kept quiet wanting to hear what he had to say.

‘’We go in, evacuate the building, open the glass cage, expose them to oxygen and shoot their brains out. And maybe talk about it being a warning or something? That the next time, they come in and threaten us hell will break loose on their species. It’s an idea.’’ He cheepishly said. He himself quietened down after that. It was all he had to say, their mouths hanging open like a fish out of the water. 

‘’Let’s do it!’’ Came the final answer of Johson.

‘’Alright, first things first, the glass chamber is bulletproof, we can try and use a sledgehammer first but maybe an RPG would also be useful to bring. We need the kind of air masks firemen use for when the 456 decide to release a virus in the air again. Guns of course to protect ourselves. And leverage. If I’m correct they are currently trying to reason with the 456, so there must be someone in the room. We need them out and gone. The building needs to be empty, can you make that happen, Johnson?’’ He asked. To others, it looked like he had taken over. But to him, it was more like he was explaining his plan. A helicopter was ordered and soldiers were busy collecting everything they needed. Before long, they were ready to depart again. They hadn’t even been long there but it was time to go again. Jack said goodbye to his family and claimed a seat in the helicopter soon afterwards. All in all, they were quiet while they awaited their faith. His hand travelled towards Jack’s leg and found the hand he knew so well. They’d never really held each other's hand in public, but he thought today was a good day to start. He squeezed Jack’s hand and watched how his once so stern eyes turned to something akin to love and affection. Nobody was watching them, so on the spur of the moment, he decided that a quick kiss would be in order. The captain’s lips felt so soft against his own and his heart began to beat just a little bit faster. It was over far too soon, but if they survived there was more than enough time for other things later.

‘’If you hadn’t been here, I would’ve done it,’’ Jack whispered into his ear when they departed for air.

‘’I know.’’ He breathed back. The others didn’t need to know what they were talking about. The mission hadn’t been completed, yet, but if they succeeded it meant Steven would survive. It meant Jack wouldn’t leave earth for good. And selfishly, it meant that they had more time together.

‘’We’re almost there.’’ Johnson’s voice came from the front. He put his mic in front of his lips again.

‘’When we arrive, go in, evacuate the building and meet us at the top.’’ He told her. He needed no answer to know she got it.

‘’Copy that.’’ Eventually came.

They landed, they left, they entered the building. Never had he imagined he would walk through the same building again, would enter the same room where he’d died. When they entered the room, without any difficulty, he stood still for a moment. There, right on that spot, had his lifeless body been lying next to Jack’s. There he’d closed his eyes for a final time, only to wake up again.

‘’Not the moment, later,’’ Jack whispered into his ear. It took a minute before he had his emotions under control, but when he did they entered the room, face masks on, into the room. They looked a bit like aliens, to be honest, but he didn’t care. Their gun held high while they walked in front of the glass tank.

‘’Go!’’ He told the last remaining person. It took a bit of struggling before the military looking person finally left, equipment for broadcasting left behind, but finally, they were once again alone with the deathly 456 leader. 

‘’You...You were death!’’ He said and started slamming angrily against the glass, spewing some kind of green liquid against it. 

‘’Well, we’re not. What’s new?’’ Jack answered the alien.

" But of course you didn't think you'd ever see us again. Normally humans wither, they die. Well, not this time." Jack answered, his voice full of anger. They never lowered their guns, although they knew they could do nothing with them until the glass had been broken.

" No, give me the children and no harm shall be done. Give me the children and I will spare your petty little lives." The 456 said, more green slime and banging happened. 

" Keep stalling, the building is almost clear." He heard Johnson saying in his earpiece.

" And why exactly do you think we'll comply?" He asked, putting on the best mask he could, feigning amazement. No one in his right mind would give in to the crazy ideas of the drug-addicted 456, who knew what the drug did to alter their mind. Who knew if the alien was thinking clearly at the moment. 

"Because otherwise we will Invade the earth and kill or enslave every adult on this pathetic planet.’’ The 456 answered. It was very sure of its case. One way or another, he was sure that the humans would give the children up without a fight. 

‘’But wouldn’t that take away the chance of future children?’’ He asked intrigued how the aliens would do that if they were so smart.

‘’Alright, the building is secure. I’m going to send up the guys.’’ Johnson told them. Jack looked sideways at him for a second before he aimed his eyes back on the alien. 

‘’We will make the slaves produce children.’’ He or Ianto thought it was a he, answered. The green slime started flying through the chamber again and a hard thump could once again be heard. He was really glad when they could get the heck out of there. It didn’t take long for two men with sledgehammers to walk into the room and hammer it against the glass.

A scream could be heard coming from the creature, it’s anger being known as is angrily thumped against the glass while the men were busy trying to shatter it. He couldn’t say it had taken long, but he couldn’t say it had taken only a short while. He only knew that it was over far quicker than he’d imagined. His ears rang a bit when the glass shattered and flew throughout the room. Oxygen flew into the now broken chamber and was quickly shocking the 456. 

‘’Aw, pity I would’ve loved to use the RPG.’’ Jack deadpanned.

‘’Behave Jack! There’s a time and a place for that some other time.’’ Ianto answered. From one moment to another Jack’s face turned stony once again.

‘’This planet is protected! And if you ever return again, we will make sure to annihilate your species!’’ Jack spat, his voice authoritative and booming through the almost empty room.

They took a step forward, closer to the creature, and fired multiple shots. Just before it disappeared into a pit of fire. They didn’t know if they killed it, but they damn well knew for sure that they had disappeared as Johnson brought the message that their ship - which had been temporarily visible - had disappeared from earth's orbit. A big face splitting smile crept on his face as he joined in with the declarations of joy. After the 456’s form of oxygen had been cut off, they threw their masks off. Jack flew into his arms within a millisecond and squeezed him. Sloppy kisses were exchanged and silent tears were rolling down his cheek. When Jack finally let go of him, he pocketed his gun and took his moment.

‘’Thank you, Bad Wolf!’’ He whispered to the air. He knew she would hear it, he knew she’d been watching. Watching the space around him he could feel the anxiety in his heart. It felt rather weird to come back to the place where he’d originally died. Where his heart had stopped beating in his chest while he had been cradled by his lover. When he turned around he saw Jack watching him, shocked, about what he’d said.

‘’Ianto, how do you know Bad Wolf?’’ He asked seriously. It probably wasn’t the best place to discuss this sort of thing, but he could see Jack needed answers.

‘’I..’’ He looked at the people around him. On another thought, maybe this wasn’t the best place.

‘’I’ll tell you later.’’ He said adding a wink. He could see Jack didn’t like it but accepted it all the same. He walked closer to Jack and grabbed the older man’s hand. 

‘’Trust me.’’ He said squeezing Jack’s hand and giving him a wink back.

‘’Alright, maybe you could tell me this one thing then? How did you know what to do?’’ He asked, intrigued as to how his lover had known all of this. He knew Ianto was smart, of course, only he hadn't expected this. 

For a moment he thought, Bad Wolf hadn’t told him anything about secrecy. So he figured that in time, he could reveal the whole truth to Jack. Maybe not today, It would be a bit much. But there would be a day when the time came to come clean.

‘’I didn’t, I just knew that we had to try something else.’’ He answered. He hoped Jack would buy it. The thing was, if he saw Jack’s face, then he was almost sure that that was not going to happen.

\--0O0--

It took them quite a while before they could finally get back to Cardiff. First, they had to clean their name and had to make them believe that they were the good guys. They hadn’t been very surprised to hear that Brian Green had been arrested and John Frobisher - and his family- had been found dead. A visit to the Queen had to be done, she was rather friendly in letting them come last minute. She’d been suspicious, she actually believed that Torchwood three had gone rogue. It had taken a lot of persuasiveness, faith and patience for the Queen to believe them, but in the end, she did. Three's reputation had been restored, extra funding to rebuild had been provided - even a pay raise had been given as compensation for almost getting killed- and with a final goodbye they left Buckingham Palace. This time, they had to go to Wales the long way around. A car had been provided - naturally, they'd checked it on bugs before they went off - but they still had a long way to go until they reached their final destination. They were silent while they drove along the M4. The highway was quiet for it's doing. Normally it would be packed with cars - and its owners - trying to make their way as fast as possible. 

"Is now a good time to talk?" Jack asked, penetrating the serenity that had settled in the car.

" It never will be, but let's." He answered. He had nowhere near enough time to think about what he was going to reveal from the truth. Maybe it was good Jack wasn't driving, it would a) not lead to any fatal accidents and b) the speed limit wouldn't be exceeded. With his eyes firmly on the road, he waited for Jack's questions.

" What happened? How did you… not die? Even I died, I felt the darkness pulling at me before I woke up with a gasp." He couldn't look at Jack. He knew if he did, his heart would break and he would only be remembered more about that unfaithful day again. It hadn't even been that long ago, a day, tops.

" I was dead. I died. I felt the darkness, could see only the dark surroundings until something changed." He started. From the corner of his eye, he could see Jack watching him with interest. Jack fidgets with his hands while the black and white of the road kept on coming. Some trees passed his vision and a green blur passed him by.

"So what changed?" Jack choked out. A quick look showed that Jack's eyes were actually brimming with tears. 

"I died. I saw you, by the way, months later, depressed, mourning. There was this woman, a godlike creature, she showed me. I… was an angel, had wings and all. But somehow she brought me back. Somehow I came back to life. She gave me a mission, and that's all I know before I woke up in that room. Jack watched him suspiciously while he talked. It would've been easier to have this conversation some other time, but the car provided them with this extra bit of privacy. 

" You mentioned Bad Wolf, did you meet her?" He exclaimed before Ianto could say anything else. Deciding that he wanted to look Jack in the eye, Ianto put the car on the side of the road. He really didn't want to crash a second time. Having shut off the car he turned around in his seat and watched the - sometimes - so confident Captain.

" I did. She let me see the future. Told me to change it. She gave me a second chance." He told him honestly. His hand found its way towards Jack's. He squeezed Jack's hand. It was okay. If he'd died and hadn't returned, then it would've been alright. He knew what he got himself into when he joined Torchwood. He knew he'd die young. At least the time they had together had been worth it.

"Thank you, Rose," Jack whispered. Jack's grip on his hand tightened, but he didn't care. He knew that Jack needed this, needed the reassurance. He just needed proof that he was still alive. And he wouldn't be a good...partner if he couldn't give Jack at least that.

However sappy it might've sounded, he knew the Bad Wolf had heard him when the sun shone brightly in their car for a few seconds. It was very short, but he knew it hadn't just been nature telling them about the weather. He squinted his eyes while the golden hue entered their car. Little sparks flew around them and what he might've thought at first was just the sun, looked more like whatever had been flying around the godlike woman. His eyes hurt a little when he opened them fully to witness the out of earth feeling. A smile made its way towards his lips while he watched the unknown sparkling things flying. Some flew around him, others tried to block out Jack from view.

"Thank you, thank you for helping with my quest." A voice in his head said. He knew it was her, she sounded exactly the same. He wanted to answer her but before he could she was already talking again.

" As a thank you, I have a gift. The gift of eternal love." She said, just as she'd finished the golden glow started to move. It made its way closer to him. He opened his eyes wider as he had a vague feeling of what was going to happen. The sparkling things moved towards his face where they penetrated his mouth and took away his breath. Everything around him turned dark once again. He could see the panicked face of Jack etched on his retina before everything faded away. It didn't take long before he came back to life, gasping for breath and scared out of his wits. He was clutching Jack's coat without really knowing what he was doing.

" Don't make me regret." Her voice echoed. 

" What happened?" Jack asked, frightened. His face was full of panic while he tried to regain his breath. 

"I... I really don't know. One moment I was talking to you the other a golden glow invaded the car and Bad Wolf was talking to me. Then everything turned black." He told Jack. He wanted to know just as much what had been going on.

" What glow?" Jack asked, confused.

" Didn't you see it?" Jack shook his head and just got more confused with the second. Eventually, they made their way to Cardiff. They'd switched places to let Ianto calm down and everything turned silent once again. All of a sudden he just felt really tired, like all the loss of sleep had been catching up with him. Jack, trying to drive, kept dividing his attention to the road and Ianto. The worry was clearly noticeable in everything he did. His eyes, the way his face contorted, his stance and even the way he drove. He prayed to God that they arrived in one piece. In the end, he fell asleep. Peacefully snoozing his way home, to the place that long ago became the place of peace and love after they retired from work. Where he and Jack spent their leisure nights together.

"Ianto?" Roughly he was awoken by Jack, his head was screaming to him for more sleep. Sleepily he rubbed his eyes and noticed his surroundings. The parking lot. Behind his flat.

"Come on, we're going home." He said with glee.

\--0O0--

He could hear Jack talking on the phone. Probably Gwen. His eyes refused to open but sleep didn't want to come again. 

"Yes, we’ll come by soon. Ianto’s still sleeping. I don't know. Well, let's just say Ianto made up his mind. Yeah. We'll see you later. Yeah I know, we better go there first." With only hearing Jack's side of the conversation it was difficult to know what exactly they were talking about, but somehow he knew that all would be revealed soon. He turned around in bed, his hand met the cold spot, Jack had been lying last time he knew. Which could only mean that Jack had been out of it for a while now. Opening his eyes, the first thing he noticed, was the sun shining through the blinds. The door to the living room was open and he could see the Captain sitting on the couch. His -new - military coat draped across it where they'd left it before they crashed. When his body finally complied and agreed to get up, he threw the blanket - that had been twisted between his legs - off him and stood up. The cold air greeted his body as nothing else could. A shiver ran down his spine while he walked -in only his boxers - into the living room. Taking a look down, he greeted his morning erection, like every other day. When he was close enough to reach, he grabbed his lover’s coat from the couch and put it on. The smell of Jack calming his senses while his body warmed to the thickness of the coat. How Jack was able to wear it on - irregular - hot days, he had no idea. He must've heard the noise - so close by his ears - because within a second Jack turned on his spot and laughed about his state. Jack himself was sitting in his usual clothes. The Captain only had one pair left - even though a lot of clothes had made their way to his apartment over time, they all were currently lying in the bathroom waiting to be washed as far as he knew - so he must've washed them while he was out like a light. They looked clean at least.

"Come here," Jack said and opened his arms to invite him into a big hug. Jack's skin temperature had always been higher, he didn't know how, but it had probably something to do with him being from the future. He sat down on Jack's lap - which felt more comforting than his 51st-century pheromones - his arms were looped around the older man's body while Jack did the same. He put his chin on his lover's shoulder.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Jones, Ianto Jones," Jack whispered into his ear.

"Hmh." 

For just a while he needed the comforting silence. He needed the reassurance that everything was going to be alright. He needed… he needed… to feel. Slowly he pulled his head back, he put his face right in front of Jack's. If he knew himself, and sometimes he thought he rather did, then he knew his pupils were starting to dilate and his erection starting to grow. It was probably one of the most inappropriate moments, but now that they'd saved the earth from - yet another - extraterrestrial threat, he felt like they owed him. Patiently his face crept closer to Jack's, he waited for his lover to snap and dive in but that moment never came. Eventually, their lips met into a hungry kiss, full of lips and clashing teeth. Their hands had their own mind when Jack's made their way to Ianto's butt and his made their way to Jack's crotch, where he could feel his lover's growing erection slowly start to form. Before long they had to depart for air, their panting breath kept them from any long conversations, but nevertheless, his lover still tried.

" I've come to a conclusion of sorts. I was thinking why we never made it official, that when you started to imply, why I answered like I did. It's because I've had so many boy- or girlfriends throughout the years. You, Ianto Jones, you are something special. You deserve far more than the word boyfriend. That's why I was thinking… because a label is really important for you, I know. Would you like to be my partner?" It took a while before Jack finally finished his story. He'd been nipping at the older man's neck when the most unexpected question came. Honestly, he'd given up the hope of ever knowing what exactly they were. So it was a god's gift to hear those words pass Jack's lips. Most of all he'd been shocked when his eardrums registered the words. In a flash, his head came away from his lover's neck and back in front of his face. 

" Do… do you mean it?" He asked carefully. It would be beautiful if Jack actually meant it, but if he didn't he'd rather know now.

" I do." He said loud and proud. Words failed so instead he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed Jack hard on the mouth, while he tried to let his joy and agreement seep in.

It was sometime later that they both reappeared from the bedroom, freshly showered and all. The cut on his cheek had been attended to, a brown band Aid had been put in its place. As his wardrobe existed of more than just suits, he put on some jeans and a shirt he'd been given by his sister. It felt weird wearing clothes he barely used, but still. 

"Nice butt," Jack said while he flirtingly groped his now partners butt.

"Oi! Off." He said and swatted Jack's hand away.

" You know, I'll never be able to get enough of that plush butt of yours." His cheeky remark came. Turning around he actually found a more broken, a saddened Jack in front of him. 

"Hey, I'll be here for as long as possible."

\--0O0--

"I knew you weren't dead! I knew you were still alive!" His sister said that afternoon while she flew in his arms. Jack had convinced him that it was more than necessary to pay a visit to his sister as soon as possible. Her arms almost strangled him, but in a way, it was worth it. All the horrors they'd been through the past couple of days. All the shit he'd brought them in. It had never been his decision to involve them in his shit. Never wanted them to be in any danger. But desperate times called for desperate measures and these past days had been the exception to his rule.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear. If it hadn't been for Bad Wolf - or Rose as Jack liked to call her - he wouldn't have been here, he would've been dead. And she would be crying above his stone-cold body right now.

"Let's go inside, we have much to talk about." Jack -with the excuse of being Ianto's boss - was allowed to join them inside too.

" Come on, have a cuppa." She said and pointed them towards the kitchen table. Mica and David were peacefully - or as peacefully as a brother and sister could - gaming in front of the TV, in a completely other world, not acknowledging anything except what was going on in front of them. While they waited for the water to boil, Ianto tried to think about what he would tell his sister. Eventually, she turned around, three yellow mugs of tea in hand and put them on the table.

"So, first things first. I want the truth. What was going on with the government wanting to abduct the kids and what did you have to do with it? Remember, I'm not going to take that bullshit answer again." Her voice, this time, was much sterner than it had been the last time they spoke. He could still remember their last chat in the same kitchen. He could still remember telling her about Jack, the same man - she must've known - who was sitting right next to him. He bit his lip and from the corner of his eye watched Jack. His partner nodded, giving him the go, to tell the truth - or as much as possible - so that's exactly what he did.

"So you've never worked as a civil servant?" She asked, confused.

"No."

" Okay. And you've been in Cardiff ever since the terrorist attack in London, which wasn't a terrorist attack but aliens who tried to invade the earth." She asked just to be sure.

"Yes." 

" And Jack is your boss and you're in a relationship with him?" A smile spread across his lips as he answered.

" Uhuh."

" Okay. Okay, I can deal with this. This actually explains a lot actually. Tea?" She exclaimed. Breathe in, breathe out.

" I'll leave you two alone for a second. May I take the kids outside? Just play some soccer with them in front of the house?" Rhiannon nodded.

" But keep them where I can see them!" So he scraped his chair back and rounded up the kids. Ianto waited with talking until he heard the front door close and the joyous laughter of his niece and nephew. Fearfully he awaited the thunderous attack of his big sis. He was less afraid of the words she would say but more afraid of the actions she would take.

" Don't be scared! It's just a lot to take in. I understand why you had to, I just wished you would've trusted me." She said. There was no anger in her voice or on her face. 

" I'm sorry, most people just tell their family the special ops bullshit. It's a bit alike, but… well our job is very dangerous. People at Torchwood die young, but even though, I wouldn't want it any other way. I can't imagine myself working someplace else, it's the excitement, the thrill. It might kill me in the end, but at least I died for a good cause then." He told her. It was the truth, and nothing more than the truth. If he'd died defending the earth from the 456, then he would've died a hero. He would've died doing everything he could to protect the children of earth, to protect Mica, to protect David. Rhiannon's hand squeezed his, her love engulfed him while he tried to calm his mind. It would take a while before he could normally handle the being dead thing.

" We'll get through this. But please can I ask you one thing? Come and visit us sometime, more than just for our birthdays, please. And take that hot boyfriend of yours with you." She added with a wink. He is hot, he had to give that to Jack.

"Will do. And please, his ego is big enough as it is." He said and took a mouthful of his lukewarm tea.

" So… when's the wedding?" Rhiannon asked. This was enough to make him spit out his tea and watch her with an open mouth.

" What's wrong?" Jack asked as he came barging in, kids in tow.

\--0O0--

That night, the Bad Wolf came to him in a dream. 

" Don't be afraid." She said.

" Accept the unacceptable and all will be well." She whispered In his dream.

He woke up with sweat placating his forehead. Hands clammy and hair wet.

That night, he couldn't sleep again while Jack held him during his own peaceful slumber.

\--0O0--

It was a few days later when Jack came with a question that rather frightened him.

" Let me show you the universe, let me show you the wonders of all the other planets. " Jack enthusiastically asked him. His face was full of glee, his eyes sparkled while he held him.

" Maybe one day, right now I'd quite like to stay where I am." He eventually told Jack. He saw his partner's face fall before it quickly rearranged itself again. Reassuringly he kissed Jack, his face, his lips, his eyelids and his neck.

"Don't worry, I love you more than life itself. But right now, earth is where I want to be. Someday, we'll travel through the stars. Just you and me." His brain told him that that day was going to come, that one day they would travel the stars. That they would jump across galaxies, never losing sight of each other.

" One day. I promise." He whispered into Jack's ear before they started heatedly making out with one another.

It took him a longer time than should've been necessary to figure out that it hadn't just been a second chance. It had been a new chance, an immortal chance to stay with Jack. To keep him from doing anything stupid, to love him as no other could. To just…. Be there. For as long as they both shall live.

  
  



End file.
